The Times They Are A Changin'
by JavaJunkie
Summary: Kinda like um ..... I dunno..... Um it's just like life no main plot just the ever changing-ness of life. Good Bad that weird place inbetween when your not sure if its good or bad or somethingelse
1. Chapter 1

The Times They Are A Changing JavaJunkie May 13 2003 Disclamer-Okay so I know I need to updated Run Away but I cant figure out what comes next. Well read and review. Thanks. I dont own American Dreams.. AN- I dont write fluff, I write real, maybe a little romantic maybe a little dramatic but basically real life good and bad.  
Dear Meg. I'm in Vietnam now. Saw that boy you liked, Jimmy something or other, he's in my platoon. I miss you. JJ The short note was scrawled on the back of the envelope. The fifth one to recieve in the 2 months since JJ had enlisted. Jimmy had wrote her several times always avoiding dangerous issues like what really went on over there.  
  
"So Luke are you planning on enlisting when you turn 17" Jack Pryor asked his daughters boyfriend. "Uhm.. no sir, I wasnt planning on it" Luke said stifiling the urge to rant about the lives being taken and pure saddness of what would happen when the soilders come home. After they've been subjected to grim living conditions and having to kill so often. Teach people to kill and expect them to just shut it off on the plane ride home? "Oh, hun is dinner ready" Jack asked standing up. Luke looked over at Meg who stood by the door. "Uh we'll be back later" Meg putting her coat on. Jack nods as the two teens leave. "He dosent plan on joining the military" Jack. "I heard" Helen. Jack gave her a look which caused her to add "you didnt want JJ to join".  
  
"Your dad seemed...displeased with me not wanting to join the military" Luke. "yeah, well with JJ over there and all that he's just upset" Meg. "Meg, I cant condone the war" "I dont expect you to, but just dont discuss it with my dad" "Meg if he asks.." "Just dont bring it up" "Fine"  
  
"Meg, I have to tell you something" Helen said when her daughter came home. "What is it" Meg nervous/ It couldnt be about JJ, she wasnt crying. It couldnt be ... "It's about Jummy Riley" helen said putting her hand over her daughters. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Times They Are A Changing JavaJunkie May 17th 2003 Disclamer- Dont own American Dreams AN- Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep reading keep reviewing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wha..what is it" Meg nervously. "His helecopter went down" Helen "Is he ok" Meg asked after a few silent moments "They havent found him yet" "Oh..." Meg suddenly feeling sick. "Meg they'll find him" "JJ" "What" "JJ was in his platoon" "JJ wasnt on the helicopter"  
  
Meg knocked on Roxannes door, it was midnight. None the less Roxanne answered the door. "Meg what are you doing here" "His helicopter went down" Meg crying. "Who.." Roxanne pulling her friend inside. "Jimmy" "Is he ok" "They cant find him" "And JJ" "He's fine, he wasnt with him" "It'll be ok" Roxanne said in a no doubt about it tone.  
  
"Hey Meg you okay" Sam asked Meg who sat in the library. "Huh" "Whats wrong" "Jimmy Rileys helicopter went down" "JJ ok" "Yeah they werent together" "Is Jimmy..ok" "They havent found him" "Yet"  
  
"Hey hows Meg doing" Sam to Luke, it was the first time he had seen Luke since Meg told him about Jimmy (a week ago). "She's fine...I guess" Luke organizing records. "She says she still hasnt heard from him, and she seems...depressed" "What are you talking about" Luke looking at Sam. "Jimmy Riley" "What about him" "Meg didnt tell you" "Tell me what" "His helicopter was shot down" "And she hasnt heard from him yet" "No" Sam was about to ask him to not tell Meg he told him. But Luke had already walked away. "I'll be back in an hour" Luke says as he walks out the front door.  
  
"Hey" Meg after opening the door and seeing Luke. "Meg why didnt you tell me" "Tell you what" Meg nervously. "About Jimmy" "Oh, you heard" "Yeah, and it wasnt from you" "I didnt think it was important enough for me to tell you" "Apparently your upset and you canceled every date we had this week saying you had 'family' things"  
  
"I'm sorry" "Why couldnt you tell me" "I didnt want you to think I was in love with him or something, besides he was..is my friend and I'm upset" "You couldve told me, I know your friends" "I'm sorry" Meg "Why" Luke before kissing Megs forehead. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Times They Are A Changin JavaJunkie May 21 2003 Disclamer- I dont own American Dreams AN- Um... okay I guess this story takes place in September 1964. Which is around the timeline as the show (except for whats happening on the show isnt happening in this fic)....I think. I'll probally skip ahead a bit. But I'll be sure to make that known.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meg stood behind Luke as he sorted through records. "But it'll be fun" Meg following Luke as he arranged records. "Meg Roxannes had plenty of dates she dosnet need us to go along with her" Luke. "Luke please" Meg. "Fine" Luke said knowing it was useless to argue about it. "Good, it'll just be dinner" Meg resting her head on Jess' shoulder her body leaning against his back. "Meg" Luke. "Hmm" "I have to get back to work" Luke griping the rack as Meg wrapped her hands around his waist. Meg mumbled into his shoulder before pulling away. He kissed her before whispering "you have to stop doing that". Meg grinned and shrugged as she asked "What".  
  
"Meg could this get any worse" Roxanne whispered as she and Meg walked back to the table. Her date, Jay, was less then interesting. All he talked about was sports and he didnt seem all to interested in Roxanne. Luke was just nodding at Jays speech about proper basketball weight. When Meg sat down he gave her a quick 'whyd you do this to me' look. Roxanne mouthed something to Meg and Luke. They both looked confused. She mouthed 'Ditch' and then gestured to her date. Luke looked to Meg who was biting her lip as she gave a slight nod. "Um.. I forgot my lipstick in the bathroom" Roxanne said standing up. "Let me um help you" Meg following Roxanne. "I need to um..I'll be right back" Luke standing up and walking away. Luckily Jay was faced away from the bathrooms and the front door. The girls leaned against the building, Roxanne had a cigarette hanging from her lips. "You realize we just left some guy in a resteraunt". "Yup" Roxanne said, Meg nodded. "This isnt normal" Luke mumbled. "Well kiddies lets hit the road" Roxanne."We came in his car" Meg. "Lets hit the road in a cab" Roxanne.  
  
"Luke" Meg stated nervously as she sat on the back porch. "Meg" Luke sitting next to her. "Um remember before umm summer and how we um talked about um your 'experiances'" Meg blushing and starring at the floor. "Uh.. yeah" Luke a bit nervously. "Um.. and since then we havent... did anything" "Uh yeah" "this is embarassing" "Uh yeah" "Would you stop doing that" "Meg what are you trying to bring up" "You just kiss me" "You sound displeased" "I mean thats it" Luke looked confused. "What I mean is, I know it was weird after the whole ..shirt...thing, but was it that weird" "How weird" "Weird enough that you havent for months" "Oh" "Okay nevermind" Meg mumbled putting her hands in her face. "Meg .. (Luke removes Megs hands from her face).. I wasnt sure if you wanted to" Meg bit her lip. "Meg Roxannes on the phone" Patty storming on to the porch. "I gotta get home" Luke standing and helping Meg up. "Bye" Meg kissing Luke. Patty rolled her eyes and walked back inside the house.  
  
Ideas are so appretiated...... Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

The Times They Are A Changin' May 25th 2003 Disclamer- I dont own American Dreams AN- Hey read and review thanks  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Patty sat on the couch starring at Meg and Luke sitting on a chair whispering. They had made small talk with her but after realizing she wasnt leaving they got lost in their own world. Patty watched the way Megs legs were on Lukes and how his hand was on her knee and how every few moments his fingers brushed just the slightest bit higher up. The way theyd yet to look away from eachother in the last half hour. For a moment she gave into the though of having a boy, Luke, look at her like that. (Okays people admit it at some point when you were her age you thought of yourself with a guy older then you)  
  
"Kids your father home" Helen stated walking into the living room a moment before her husband came in. Meg quickly moved off of Luke and stood up. It was to late of course but it was a nice thought. Jack glarred at Luke who averted his eyes slightly. "Dinners ready" Helen to Jack after quickly giving her a eldest daughter a warning look. "Your bra still on" Patty whispered snidely as they headed for the dining room.  
  
"So Luke hows your job going" Helen. "Very well Mrs. Pryor" "You've had it for awhile" "Yes ma'am" "Thats nice isnt it Jack" Jack managed a mumbled 'yeah'. "I heard you were at a protest" Patty to Meg. Meg stared warningly at her younger sister. "What kind of protest Meg" Jack asked tightly. "Um.." Meg "Vietnam, We were protesting the war" Luke "Oh so you endangered my daughter" "It wasnt..." Meg "I'm sure Luke didnt do anything wrong" Patty "Patty" Jack said in a tone that basically suggested that she not throw her two cents in anymore. "There wasnt any danger" Luke "Radical protest always get broken up, she couldve been hurt" Jack "We're not radicals, we're expressing our constitutional rights" "The rights those boys, inclusding my son, are fighting for" "No ofense Mr. Pryor but how many men are gonna be killed by your son" "I think you should go now" Helen "Dinner was delicious, Mrs. Pryor. I'll see ya later Meg" Luke as his fingers quickly stroked across Megs upeer back. "I wouldnt bet on it" Jack. Helen mouthed 'stay' to Meg who was about to stand up. Luke left. "You wont be seeing him anymore" Jack Meg looked at her father with angry tear filled eyes before standing up and leaving the room. 


End file.
